Calendar Girl
by jalyn712
Summary: Matt gets a shocking but ultimately pleasant surprise. As always, not my characters. Just taking them out for another spin.


**Calendar Girl**

Matt had waited to open the largest envelope until last. Another calendar, but this one came accompanied with a Post-It affixed to the front. It read, 'Enjoy, my friend. Happy September!' It was signed by one of his former clients who'd become a good friend. Wondering what exactly Randall meant, Matt idly flipped through the months, as he was taking a drink of his scotch. When, he landed on September, he nearly choked and felt the burning sensation even in his nose.

"What the…?" he voiced into thin air.

There, as pretty as you please, was a sexy picture of his best friend and partner - elegantly dressed in a strapless black cocktail dress with a slit up the thigh so high that, anymore than the slight bend in her knee, and the shot would have crossed over from provocative to indecent. Her makeup was heavier than usual but elegantly done, and she looked _drop-dead gorgeous_. Standing in front of a very expensive espresso-colored billiard table, the only jewelry adorning her body was a diamond bracelet on her left wrist, whose corresponding hand was loosely holding a cue stick. The angle of her face, coupled with the lighting and come-hither look in her eyes, made the pricy surroundings look like so much of nothing.

He was fairly certain the photo was taken during the summer, as her skin was darker than at present, and her hair was a few inches longer. Signs of her outdoor pastimes – gardening, nearly all things beach- and outdoor-related – and a more relaxed stance about her corporate persona were the giveaways. She' would tease, "It's summer in LA. If I can't enjoy the climate and act more native, why am I here?"

Somewhere in the back on his mind, he recalled her also teasing him about being "calendar worthy," herself, but he hadn't thought much of it. He'd assumed it was her way of messing with him - a backhanded jibe at some of the women he occasionally dated.

Still, he had never disagreed with her assessment of herself, however teasingly the statement was issued. He wasn't a blind man, after all.

Now, if he could only figure out how Randall had gotten his best friend to agree to pose for one of his popular calendars, he'd feel better. The woman was a riddle. One that, every time he thought he had her figured out, he would discover how wrong he was in his assessment. Normally, CJ did her best to stay out of any limelight; being in the public eye wasn't what she was interested in.

The assumed that her choice to pose for this fund-raising calendar had to have been a big decision for her. Many big-named people would be solicited, in order to raise money for the local children's charities, and most would know of CJ, whether they'd personally met her or not. Certainly, there would be many male tongues wagging and several of their closest friends would be agog, when they saw this. It was shocking, but in the best way possible, as far as Matt was concerned.

And, how. She was incredibly beautiful, and anyone with no prior knowledge about his best friend would incorrectly assume that she was another of the models who had also posed for this year's calendar.

Just then, the subject of both the calendar and his thoughts walked in saying, "Houston, have you seen the..." But, she trailed off, when she saw the calendar in his hands.

He nearly felt sheepish, as if he should be ashamed of himself for ogling his best friend. When he might have ducked his head and disconnected their eye contact, he was surprised to see her smile widely.

"So, it's here!" And, she quickly leaned over his desk and snatched the calendar from his loosened grip. She showed no surprise that it was open to her representative month. "Good," she went on, "I'm so glad he went with this shot. Randall almost picked another...which I thought was ridiculous." But, there was a smile in her voice, at this.

Matt leaned back in his chair, glass of scotch in hand. "Really? What pose was that?" He couldn't imagine her looking ridiculous in any pose, especially in that gown.

Her eyes met his. "Would you like me to show you?" she asked.

Something in the tone of her voice parched the back of this throat and made speech impossible, so he inclined his head in the affirmative. He did, however, have the ability to raise his signature inquiring eyebrow.

"Well," and her voice got a littler huskier, "it was much more provocative than this pose." She set the calendar down on his desk, perusing the top of it – a hint? - as she began leaning over it, almost crawling the short distance to close in on him. Then, with a surprising swiftness, she stood and had the gall to pull a pouty face. "But, your desk is too full. I guess you'll just have to take my word for it..." Not-so-hidden mirth in her tone.

The woman was going to kill him, today; he was sure of it. In the last six months, she'd become bolder – like she'd finally decided to go all-out and break him into better bits from times of yore. He'd correctly surmised that she was sick of "LA Matt" and wanted what they used to have together back in effect. Unbeknownst to her, it was working. He just hadn't decided when he would start giving as good as he'd been receiving.

He took a drink of his scotch, then found his voice. "So, what made you decide to pose for Randall, at all? I mean, it's not your usual thing, CJ..." he trailed off and took another drink, getting some of his equilibrium back.

"He got me drunk and took advantage of me. That's what happened," she stated matter-of-factly.

Matt did choke, then. Embarrassingly, some of his scotch landed on the front of his suit. "What?" he barely got out behind the burn.

It was widely known that Randall was gay.

Meeting CJ's eyes, he nearly groaned when he saw that her reply hit the mark and got the effect she was looking for. She did laugh, then, but said, "It's the last time I go clubbing with him, though. He got me, when my defenses were down."

"Lady, I swear..." What he could see of her through his watery eyes told him she was still smiling guiltlessly.

"Matt, hon. When will you ever accept that you don't know me as well as you think you do? _I'm_ a mystery to be solved. One which could be ever so much more satisfying than the caseload at the office..if you'd simply stop being so stubborn about a pact made when we were too young to know better." She almost had the nerve to look at him like an ignorant; he could tell.

"What makes you so sure that I'm not willing to change things?" he asked as he gained the fortitude to stand.

Surprised, her eyes widened a little, but he had to give it to her – she was standing her ground, despite the predatory gleam in his eyes. Coupled with the fact that he was now moving in on her.

"Years of the same-old?" she replied, and held her breath as he got within mere inches of her.

But, two could play at the teasing game. He never touched her and walked right past to his office door. Almost imperceptibly, he heard her sigh and sensed her turn to follow him out. No doubt believing her boldness with him was going to be ignored.

He smiled to himself, as he shut the door instead of walking through and turned back to her. Again, she was surprised and looked shocked at what had just transpired. Especially now that she was within arms-length of him, and he was pulling her body flush with his and wrapping an arm around her waist. With his free hand, he tilted her chin a little further, so their eyes would meet.

"Are you calling me dull, CJ?" he asked in a tone mimicking her huskiness of a moment ago.

"No. Certainly not that," she said, her pupils dilating a little with her increasing desire.

Her response to him was quick, just as when they were younger. Before he had had the brilliant idea to remain as friends only – in order to keep her in his life forever – and she'd idiotically agreed. Which was so unlike her, considering she was normally a whiz-kid.

"Well, that's good. I'd hate for you to spend the rest of your life with a dullard. It would be such a waste for a fiery temperament like yours. I mean, you need someone who can keep up with you."

Now that his snap decision had been made, he was having fun with it and his expanding confidence. No fear. No regrets. Just perfection before him.

"Are you asking me to -" she started, wide-eyed.

But, he broke her off. "No. First things first," and then he swooped in and expertly claimed her mouth. Years melted away; yesterdays melded with today. Innocence met experience. Success and failure both converged into this...bliss. Their ultimate success.

When they finally came up for air, she gathered her wits quicker. "So, you 're thinking you can handle this?" One eyebrow raised, mimicking him as he had done her.

He smirked. "That's not the question, CJ."

"Oh?"

"No. The question is," and he somehow managed to pull her tighter to his frame, "can you take being...handled?"

Her nostrils flared almost imperceptibly, but she managed without a trace of imbalance, "Oh, I think I can take you on. I'll even be gentle and hand out a few pointers, every now and then." She batted her lashes at him, coyishly.

He didn't flinch and replied with a cheshire smile, "Good. I'll hold you to it. But, don't be too gentle. I hear variety is the spice of life, and I wouldn't want you to lose interest – being so considerate of me and all."

Then, he sighed a bit dramatically and told her, "Now...since I know you're waiting with baited breath to hear what's up my sleeve...I'll begin by telling you the end of the story, which is actually the beginning."

The light in her eyes amped up, and she asked with a smile, "Do tell?"

"Yes, well...as the dream is happily-ever-after...it's only fitting that you make an honest man of me in front of God and everyone who will bear witness to my changed ways...and my born-again happiness," he ended on a whisper, too tempted to kiss her, again. He did so, but briefly, this time.

He cleared his throat. "After that, it's only fair that we start the rest of our lives together, complete with another ranch and a baker's dozen children running around the place." He knew that would get her.

She nearly choked. "A baker's dozen? Houston, I don't think my biological clock has that much time left on it. Besides, I'd like time to _enjoy_ our brood as their mother – and not their father's incubator," she jibed.

"Mmm. You may have a point. Six or seven will probably do, then."

She swatted his arm but became serious. "Are you sure you, Houston? I've been baiting and teasing you for months; it's true. But, I never expected _this_, exactly. Not so fast. I would have been happy with dinner and moving on from there."

The look in her eyes strengthened his decision. After all of this time, she would honestly back off, if he still wasn't ready. But, he wouldn't let her do it, again. There was no need.

"I'm absolutely sure, CJ. I wanted you then; I've always wanted you. Now, I'm putting up instead of shutting up. I love you." The sincerity in his eyes was there for her to see.

Her own teared up at finally hearing his admission, and she said, "Okay. Let's do this, cowboy."

They both smiled and knew that _today_ was really the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
